


Meddling Magick

by MalfoysRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Theodore Nott, Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, Dirty Festivus fest, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, Fellatio, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Old Magick as an Entity, POC Hermione Granger, POC Theodore Nott, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, human sandwich, old magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: It's the Eighth Annual Christmas Gala for the war veterans, the one party they all look forward to each year. What Draco and Theo don’t know, this year’s party is going to bring their newfound destiny to them sooner than expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 35
Kudos: 122
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	1. Galas and Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsmithMusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/gifts).



> First I would love to thank the fest runners of Dirty Festivus! This is the first gift fic fest I’ve participated in and I had so much fun!!!
> 
> I would like to thank [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel) for the cheerleading help and the alpha help so I could make sure this was a perfect gift for its recipient. I also want to give a huge thank you to [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch) for the beta work and for slogging through my mess and helping me clean this up! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Wordsmith! And I hope it is everything you wanted in your Dirty Festivus gift fic!!!!! Thank you for giving me an opportunity to write the triad that started my love for triads! You are such an amazing person and I hope this gives you a smile and maybe makes you a little hot under the collar :)

Theo had one quest in mind tonight: drive Draco so crazy he wouldn’t be able to control himself once they returned home.

They were currently on their way to the eighth annual Christmas Gala. The first Christmas after the war, the Ministry attempted to host a party, inviting every surviving war veteran who hadn’t been thrown in Azkaban. Quite unsurprisingly, the party was a complete bust. Harry refused to be acknowledged in any way. He even tossed Peruvian Instant Darkness powder at a line of reporters who’d accosted him at the Gala before escaping out a back door.

An impromptu party swiftly assembled at the Three Broomsticks not long after his quick get-away. Word had moved down the grapevine of former classmates until almost everyone fitted into their old hangout somehow. Madam Rosmerta seemed overjoyed to have them all in there again.

Afterwards, it was decided that they would host a party every year. They dubbed it their ‘Christmas Gala’ even though there was nothing remotely official or formal about the gathering. Instead, it was somewhere the war veterans could let loose together without the worry of anyone gawking at them or wanting more from them than they were willing to give.

After that first year, Rosmerta closed the pub down the day of the party and Hannah Abbott, the Patil’s, and Ernie Macmillan decorated the place within an inch of its life. No one could complain about the amount of food and drinks, and even though she refused any sort of money, everyone always made sure Rosmerta received plenty of compensation.

At the moment, Draco was trying to sweet-talk her into accepting a bag of Galleons as a Christmas gift. It was almost sweet until he threw up his hands in defeat and stalked back towards Theo, grumbling something he only caught the tail end of.

“...insane woman, that's what she is.”

“Better not let Rosmerta hear you call her that,” Theo stated as he raised his eyebrows and looked over Draco’s shoulder.

The speed at which the colour drained from his face as he looked behind him should have made Theo feel bad, but it was hard to stop when his husband made it so much fun.

Chuckling, Theo reached out to lay a hand on Draco’s lower back. “Don’t worry about it; we’ll just send her an anonymous owl tomorrow like we have the past three years.”

“Finally!” A familiar voice screeched as he turned them around to survey the room, “It feels like I haven’t seen you two in literal _years_.”

Always one for dramatics, Theo and Draco’s best friend, Pansy, rushed up to them and threw her arms around their necks.

Never one for prolonged public affection, Draco extricated himself from the almost suffocating hug. Smoothing down his shirt with a raised eyebrow, he stated, “Pansy, you saw us as soon as we got back from our honeymoon. Three weeks ago. Flounced straight into our flat demanding your present and our craziest sex stories without so much as a hello.”

“What’s got his pants in a twist?” Pansy asked with a mock whisper, waving her hand as if that made no difference as she leant into Theo.

With an affectionate smile, Theo wrapped his arm around Pansy’s shoulders and replied in the same tone. “He’s still fuming that Rosmerta hasn’t given in to any of his advances, even after all these years.”

Huffing indignantly, Draco obviously had enough. “Would you two please act like normal human beings?”

“I didn’t know Draco knew the word please outside of the bedroom,” Pansy goaded. 

Throwing up his hands, the object of their teasing walked away from them, muttering about needing a drink. Pansy giggled as he was intercepted on his way to the bar by George Weasley, who seemed to be already halfway pissed.

She turned to Theo with a serious expression that was in complete opposition to the playful nature she’d just been giving off. “Have you heard that Hermione is supposed to show up tonight?”

“She hasn’t been home since moving to Belgium to work with their Magical Creatures department, right?”

Nodding her head, Pansy hummed, “You are correct. It’s been four years since anyone around here has seen the final third of the Golden Trio. Even Harry and Ron have only exchanged a few letters with her.”

“Why do you think she decided to come home now?” Theo asked. He’d been paired with Hermione for their eighth-year Astronomy project, and they had created a friendship of sorts while they worked closely together. He knew of her wish to get away from the limelight that followed her everywhere she went. It may have taken her a few years after graduation, but Hermione eventually got away just like she’d wished.

“Mmm,” Pansy’s eyes blazed with excitement; they must have gotten to the juicy part of the rumour. “That’s the thing. All she told Harry was, and I quote, ‘It’s time for me to come home to them’.”

Before Theo could let his mind run away with that information, two things had to happen. He needed to find Draco, but first, “Where exactly did this information come from, Pans? It’s pretty specific to quote the woman herself.”

The satisfaction drained from Pansy’s face as her eyes popped comically wide, a bright red blush covering her from forehead to chin. It was unusual to catch her speechless, but she had not been expecting this line of questioning. 

“I...see, there is...you have to understa—eep!” Pansy cut herself off with a squeak as Draco’s voice broke into their conversation.

“Are you both done being arseholes? And can we—what did I miss?” Noticing Pansy's undeniable, bright red face, he turned to Theo.

Theo did nothing but raise his eyebrow at Pansy, who stuttered a weak excuse and scurried off into the crowd that had begun to gather on the dance floor. Theo had barely noticed the noise in the pub increased as it began to fill to capacity. Ideally, he could get Draco alone before divulging Pansy’s information to him. 

With hope there wouldn’t be too many people lingering outside so they could have a semi-private conversation, he tugged on Draco’s arm with a nod to the door. “Let’s get some air, and I will tell you what I know.” 

Reaching out to push the door open, he grasped cold air instead of the handle and looked up into a pair of eyes the colour of warm honey. Standing in the bubble of light that leaked from the opened door was none other than the woman Pansy told him would be there tonight.

“Oh, hello Theo, Draco; I hope I’m not so late you both are leaving already.” 

Hermione Granger was stunningly beautiful. The dreams Magick had sent to both he and Draco of their third held nothing to her true beauty. Theo found himself tongue-tied for the first time in his life.

It seemed that even though his husband had no prior hint that she might be here, he was still able to make a swift recovery from any shock. But Theo knew his foundation had been just as momentarily rocked as his own.

“No, we were just on our way for some fresh air. You are most definitely not late.” Pulling Theo rather roughly to the side, Draco motioned for Hermione to make her way past them. 

He could have sworn she gave them both an appreciative once over, but it happened too fast for him to be sure. She brushed past them with a small smile over her shoulder before she disappeared into the crowd. Her spiced vanilla scent filled the space she had just occupied, making Theo’s head buzz. 

Still rooted to the spot, Draco had to shove him through the door. He dragged Theo down the street until they came to a dark alley, where he unceremoniously pushed him off the main road.

“When did she come home?” It was the first thing out of Draco’s mouth since they’d left the pub.

Theo was still reeling from being in the same room as their third. He knew seeing her would affect him, but he thought it would be something of a slower buildup like it had been with Draco. When their gazes had locked, it was like every nerve ending in his body exploded in fireworks of sensation. As if he’d been simultaneously set on fire and plunged into a vat of ice water. Did she feel the same thing when she saw them? Did Draco feel something similar?

“Hello? Theo?” Draco’s voice permeated the rapid-fire thoughts shooting through Theo’s mind. 

Blinking a few times, he looked at the way Draco’s face was pinched in an adorably concerned way and felt a rush of love for his husband sweep through him. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve someone like him for the rest of his life, but he was going to cherish everything they were given. That included if they could convince her the two of them would do everything they could to make her happy, the final piece to their blessed triad.

Unable to hold back the wave of emotion, Theo pulled Draco into a searing kiss. At first, Draco resisted, body rigid against Theo’s hold. But when he scraped his nails through the short hair at the base Draco’s scalp, the blonde melted with a groan. He deepened the kiss with a swipe of his tongue against Theo’s lips until he opened his mouth to allow him access. Both were breathing hard by the time they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

“Do you think she is going to want us?” Draco asked, a hint of uncertainty bleeding into his voice.

“We have to trust that Magick wouldn’t have told us about her if she wouldn’t, and there is only one way to find out.”

***

_The door to the cabana flew open as Draco pushed Theo through the door. The back of the couch stopped him from making it more than a few steps into the small hut they were staying in for the next three months. Theo grasped the top cushion to stop himself from falling over the arm. The furnishings were sparse, but they didn’t need much more than each other._

_Theo felt like he was burning from the inside out with desire, watching his husband_ — _Merlin, he couldn’t believe he could finally call Draco that now_ — _stalk towards him. The fire in his silver gaze was unmistakable as it raked over Theo’s exposed chest._

_Their path from the front door to the bedroom was short and littered with their clothes as the two men set about the task of stripping each other with vigour._

_Sprawling on top of the bed once his knees hit the mattress, Theo leant back on his elbows to appreciate the sight of Draco’s fit body in front of him. The heat of Draco’s gaze as their eyes met his was like its own caress that he could feel on every inch of his body._

_“I am going to love taking you apart piece by piece tonight.”_

_At the promise, Theo’s cock jumped, precum smearing across his abdomen. “Will you quit making promises and just fucking touch me?”_

_Chuckling Draco dropped to his knees between Theo’s legs, breath tickling his aching member as he breathed. “Demanding tonight, aren’t we?”_

_Arching his back in an attempt to move his cock closer to Draco’s face, Theo groaned, “Please Draco, please. You teased me all through dinner, through the entire concert, and you got downright evil on the walk back here after all that. Please just fucking touch me.”_

_“Mmm, since you asked like such a good boy,” he murmured before taking Theo’s cock into his mouth without any more tormenting._

_Letting out a choked groan, Theo felt Draco’s throat contract as he swallowed him down to the base. It was almost too much when he lifted up and swirled the head with his tongue before bobbing back down again, starting to suck in earnest._

_“Oh, fuck, yes,” Theo murmured as he tossed his head from side to side._

_Draco pulled off with a pop but continued to jerk him with a firm hand as he sucked one of Theo’s testicles into his mouth before his gravelly voice permeated the lusty fog in Theo’s brain. “Merlin, you’re beautiful.”_

_The reverence and love in Draco’s voice was enough to cause Theo’s eyes to prickle with tears. Before he could open his mouth and form a reply, Draco had his mouth on him again, sucking a large purple bruise on his thigh before swallowing his cock again._

_With his mouth occupied, Draco let his hands roam freely over Theo’s body. Nails scraped down his sides, fingers plucked at his nipples, and finally spreading his legs wider, Draco encouraged him to place his heels on the edge of the bed._

_The tingle of Draco’s magic washed over Theo as he was wandlessly and wordlessly cleansed. A cool, lubed finger pulled an impatient whine from him as the tip swirled around his arsehole. He tried to get enough leverage to grind down on the appendage, but Draco seemed intent to drive him to the brink of insanity first._

_“Please,” Theo heard himself whining over and over as if it were a prayer. How this man was able to reduce him so quickly into such a mess still amazed him._

_One last ‘please’ turned into a deep moan as the finger finally entered him, followed quickly by another. Draco pulled off his cock and laid his cheek against Theo’s thigh while he slowly fingered him open._

_“So good for me, so responsive,” Draco murmured. The feel of a third finger entering him, at the same time the praise registered, sent bolts of pleasure pinging through his body._

_Shifting his hips with every thrust of Draco’s fingers, Theo started to beg again._

_“Please, fuck me—more. Need you.”_

_Pulling his fingers from Theo’s arse, Draco draped himself across his body and gripped the back of his head. He seized Theo’s mouth as he manoeuvred them both further onto the bed and wrapped Theo’s legs around his trim waist._

_Sitting back with the head of his cock poised and ready at Theo’s entrance, Draco sat back and looked him in the eye, lust and love raging behind his molten gaze. “Ready?”_

_“For you? Always,” Theo moaned, trying to pull Draco closer with his heels._

_Draco’s pale cock between his lightly tanned thighs was one of Theo’s favourite things to see, but right now he wanted to be filled by said cock, and it wasn’t happening quick._

_“Merlin, so impatient,” Draco groaned as he slowly eased the head inside, “so tight.”_

_“Please, Draco. Please just fuck me already. Want you so bad. Need you. Love you. Please. Fuck.” Reduced to a babbling mess, Theo barely registered the satisfied grin that spread across Draco’s face before he slid himself as deep as he could into Theo. Their moans mingled in the air as they finally joined together._

_~~_

_“Damn, I almost wish I could blush. You two are so beautiful together.”_

_Opening his eyes, Theo was met with a bright light that blinded him for a moment before the spots cleared. He made out a large, white open area surrounding them that most definitely was not the bedroom in their cabana. Draco was still between his legs, and they were still very obviously joined as pleasure zinged up his spine when he moved to sit up._

_“Oh, please, don’t let me interrupt too much; no need to move. I’ve quite enjoyed the show so far.”_

_“Excuse me, but who the fuck are you, where exactly are we, and why are you watching my husband and I have sex on our honeymoon?”_

_Draco, thankfully, seemed to have recovered before Theo and wasted no time in getting down to the essential questions._

_The man speaking stood off to their left, leaning against what seemed like absolutely nothing. He didn’t look as if he was put off by Draco’s demands—if the raised eyebrow and smirk were anything to go by—instead, they seemed to amuse him._

_“Hmm, all excellent questions that will be answered in due time. But first, I have an even more important question to ask.”_

_Walking forward until he was almost within reach, the man squatted down in front of them, and Theo noticed he was covered in an ancient-looking toga-style robe. His exposed skin was littered with tattoos that were made up of a language he didn’t recognise._

_Objectively, Theo could admit the man was handsome with his trim beard, striking jaw, and long, salt and pepper hair pulled off his face. But the power that radiated off him was something he had never felt before._

_“Are you both happy?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“What?”_

_Theo and Draco both answered, trying to extricate from each other at the same time._

_“I said, no need to move,” the man replied so firmly, that they both immediately stopped their struggles. “Now when I said that, what I meant was, there is no way for you to move much further than the positions you are in now. But that has more to do with the dream state you are in, so we can speak. Your physical bodies are still in your lovely cabana, still very much enjoying the position you both are in.”_

_“Dream state? Ok, who the fuck are you, and where is my wand?” Draco asked again, looking around before he realised nothing but the two of them entered whatever plane of existence they were in right now. Considering they both were as naked as the day they were born, that meant neither of their wands seemed to have made the jump with them._

_“Oh my, I’m mucking this up, aren’t I?” Standing and pacing next to them for a moment, the odd man muttered to himself before he dropped back into a squat and held his hand out. “Let’s start over. Hello, I am known by many names—Woden, Zeus, The Alpha, The Beginning, The End—but you may call me Erebus, it is my favourite of all my names.”_

_Theo let out a very unmanly squeak as he listed some of his many names. “Excuse me, but are you... so you’re saying we are talking to Magick personified?”_

_Chuckling, the man beside them tilted his head to the side in acquiescence, “Yes, I am called that as well, though it is one of my newer names.”_

_“Well, Sir, now that we know who you are, can you tell us why we are...wherever we are?” Draco asked with more sass than Theo could believe. Being exasperated at the situation was not worth being smited by someone so powerful—in Theo’s opinion, at least._

_“Draco,” Theo chastised with wide eyes. “Do not antagonise Mr Magick.”_

_“Well, if he would just get to the damn point. As I am sure he can tell, we were quite busy before he so rudely pulled us away from our task.”_

_Magick fell out of his squat from the force of his laughter. “Oh, yes, I knew I liked you two. And seriously, no Sir, no Mr Magick. Erebus. I will not repeat it.”_

_“Yes, sir, Erebus.” Theo choked out in reply while Draco just hummed in acknowledgement._

_“Well, before your husband continues to try and murder me with his eyes,” Erebus said to Theo, “there is a reason I ‘so rudely pulled you away’. This was the only time you both were vulnerable enough for me to interact with you. I understand the trauma you’ve both been through, but maybe try to lower those shields a little in the future in case I would like another word.”_

_“Oh, uhh…” Theo wasn’t even sure how to respond, but it didn’t seem to matter since Erebus continued talking._

_“Now, you never answered my question, and I promise you it is an important one. Are. You. Happy?”_

_Theo and Draco turned from the man to stare at each other. He loved Draco; he knew he did. Loved him more than any other person on this planet, except for maybe his mother, though the memory of her had become too small to know for sure. Theo’s love for this man was unlike anything he had even hoped to experience in this lifetime. But now that he thought deeply about it, something still felt like it was missing. He didn’t know what, and he couldn’t say when this feeling showed up or if it had always been there, but it felt like there was a large piece of their puzzle missing._

_As Theo came to this realisation, he heard Draco respond, “Yes, of course, we are.” But the waiver of his voice indicated he didn’t seem to believe his own words._

_Reaching up to cup Draco’s cheek in his palm, Theo replied, “We are, but something still doesn’t feel complete.”_

_Draco’s eyes widened at Theo’s words, and he watched a flicker of fear flash across the beautiful grey eyes that had been his safe haven for as long as he could remember._

_Theo rushed to reassure him. “Think about it, Draco. I love you with my whole heart, but it doesn’t feel like enough. Don’t you feel it too?”_

_Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Erebus interrupted, “No, don’t lie to him. You feel it too, little one. The empty space that needs to be filled by another. And I promise you; she will fulfil every need that you didn’t even know was there. She will also push your limits, love you unconditionally, and create something so beautiful with you both that you won’t know how you lived without her. Now, doesn’t that sound like something you both need?”_

_Visions of rich mahogany skin sandwiched between his golden tan tones and Draco’s lighter beige flickered through Theo’s mind. The soft slide of ample curves under his hands as he and Draco moved in tandem inside her stamped into his memory. Unruly curls obscured his vision as the three of them used each other to reach their peaks._


	2. Dancing and Dares

_ Shouting his release, Theo came back to himself as he painted his chest with his come, the feel of Draco filling him with his own seed followed closely behind. The two of them stared at each other, unmoving as their breathing returned to normal. _

_ “Did we really just—?” _

_ “Yea, I think we did. I mean, I could feel her. It felt like I was inside her, just as real as you are inside me right now.” _

_ “Do you think we actually—?” _

_ Draco couldn’t seem to finish an actual sentence now that he was out of the presence of one of the most powerful beings in the known universe and done being irritated. “I think it’s safe to say anything could have happened. What do we do with this?” _

_ Pulling out slowly, Draco groaned as he stood up from the bed and held his hand out for Theo to take. “We finish our honeymoon and then make a plan to find her after we get back home.” _

_ “You saw her too, right?” _

_ Draco nodded, “Not her face, but there was no mistaking who she was.” _

_ *** _

“Ok, we’re going to go in there and focus on having fun. Talk to her, maybe invite her to dinner later in the week if she seems to be receptive. I think that will be a good place to start.”

Theo watched as Draco paced in front of him and repeated their plan, though it wasn’t much of one. He knew they couldn’t just walk up to her and say ‘Magick promised you to us’—that was sure to be the quickest way to alienate her from them.

“Nothing is going to happen if we stay out here in this back alley. We need to get back inside, Draco.”

Watching his husband uncharacteristically fidget, Theo knew he was more nervous than he let on. After Draco straightened his tie for the third time and smoothed his shirt, he nodded his head and turned to make his way out the mouth of the alley. He didn’t even stop to see if Theo was following; instead, after reaching the main road, he turned and continued back towards the Three Broomsticks.

With a small prayer for luck, Theo hustled to follow his husband. Catching him before he’d made it halfway back, he slid their hands together and gave Draco’s a small squeeze before they continued their way to the pub. Draco squeezed back, and it eased some of the butterflies in Theo’s stomach.

The heat and noise hit them like it was an entity of its own as they pushed through the old oak door. Pansy found them not long after they’d returned, a rosiness to her cheeks that hinted to the number of drinks she’d had in their absence. Catching Theo’s gaze, she pointedly looked over towards the bar. Following her line of sight, he saw Hermione leaning against the dark structure, speaking animatedly with Luna.

A tug of attraction pulled at him as he watched her throw her head back, laughing at something the lithe blonde said and exposing the exquisite line of her neck. As if she could feel his gaze, her head tilted, a smile still gracing her lips as their eyes met. They continued to stare at each other as she said something else to Luna, who looked Theo’s way before nodding her head and tapping Neville on the shoulder after turning away.

Trying to find Hermione in the crowd, he realised he took his eyes off her for a moment. Even as he tried to convince himself not to look, he continued to scan the familiar faces for her. A glimpse of dark brown curls wove towards them in the sea of people before the group around him split and revealed Hermione standing right in front of him.

Looking at Theo with a small smile, she seemed to take a moment, glancing up and down as if assessing him thoroughly with her amber eyes, before she met his gaze once more, “I hear congratulations are in order, Theo. Marriage seems to look good on you.” Leaning in with a wink, she added, “Would you mind if I borrow your husband for a dance? My favourite song just came on.”

Raising his eyebrows at Draco, Theo waited to see what he would do—it seemed their conquest came to them. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the ever ingrained manners ooze out of his husband. 

Holding his arm out to Hermione, Draco replied, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all, but seeing as I would love to share a dance with a beautiful lady, his opinion is of no consequence at this moment in time.”

Theo knew he wasn’t serious by the small wink his husband sent. No matter how blessed this triad seemed to be, if one of them hadn’t been willing to move forward, the other had been ready to live with that decision. There had been many conversations between the both of them about their thoughts and wishes on the situation. The same went for Hermione’s views once they explained the situation to her. If she wasn’t interested in a relationship with them, there was no moving forward.

Shaking off the melancholy thoughts, Theo took a moment to watch his husband dance with someone Theo had held a—not small at all—crush on during their school years. As the next song came on, the faster tempo of  _ Stoned in Love _ by Chicane stopped Draco in his tracks. He couldn’t help but laugh at the fear flickering across Draco’s face as Hermione begged him to stay out on the dance floor with her. The pleading look being sent his way across the heads of the other dancers was too pathetic to ignore and Theo made his way towards the pair to save him.

Hermione quickly took Theo’s hand, and he set about spinning her around the dance floor. The lessons his father insisted he participated in were one thing Theo enjoyed about his youth. Draco, however, had taken to dancing as if it were the worst chore ever—something to only do when absolutely necessary. As Theo dipped the beautiful girl in his arms, he noticed Draco hadn’t been lucky enough to fully escape, Pansy’s arms now locked around him, forcing him to dance with her.

Lee Jordan seemed to enjoy DJing, seamlessly switching to something slower again as  _ Chasing Cars _ by Snow Patrol began to play. Theo took the moment to pull Hermione in close again, focusing his attention back on her. 

“It is so good to see you again,” she started as soon as their eyes met. “I thought about writing you while I was gone.”

Trying to keep the shock from his face, Theo admitted, “Your letters would have been welcomed. I missed our conversations once school ended. You made me look at so many things differently.”

“Speaking of seeing things differently, you married your best friend?” 

Lifting his gaze, he watched Draco and Pansy continue to sway around the edge of the dance floor. Their friend seemed quite drunk already, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the way his husband tried to convince Pansy to drink some water. Looking back down to Hermione, he couldn’t tell her anything but the truth.

“Draco has always been the love of my life; it just took me a while to realise how far that love could evolve.”

Rising up on her toes, Hermione kissed his cheek before she pulled out of his arms, “I’m really happy for you both. The love between you two can be easily seen, and it’s beautiful.”

Before he could say another word, she walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Theo knew she wasn’t leaving yet, so he had time to puzzle through the saddened tone she had before she walked away. But first, he decided to go help his husband get some water into their friend.

They spent the next two hours seeming to always be on the other side of the room as Hermione. It didn’t matter how many times they tried to get close to her, even when they tried to talk to the same people she’d been speaking to, she seemed to melt away and show up a little while later at the furthest point from where they were.

They gave up trying to get close to her and decided to make the most of their time with their friends. Blaise sat at one of the tables near the bar with Ginny on his lap, and Seamus, Harry, and Luna all sat around him, drinks in front of each of them. 

“What’s going on over here?” Theo asked as he and Draco came close enough to be heard over the music.

Chuckling, Blaise raised an eyebrow at the two of them in challenge, “We were reminiscing about the trouble we used to get up to at school, and decided to start playing a little Veritaserum or Dare. You two in? I know how much you both used to love playing down in the common room.”

“I’m in,” Theo said as he pulled out a chair and sat next to Luna.

“Remind me why you love this game so much?” Draco asked as he walked around the table to find the next open seat on Seamus’ right.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about Millie, Pansy, and Daphne being dared to make out together and it turning into a full-on orgy during that party before Christmas break in fifth year?”

“Trust me; I will never forget that merriment. Lips were wrapped around my cock for the first time that night. I think most of the Slytherin fifth years saw each other in some form of debauchery or another that night.”

A big laugh bellowed around them all, and Blaise chimed in once he got himself under control. “Debauchery! Merlin, Draco, you make it sound so poetic. We were young and went wild with a sex party. You don’t have to make it sound so formal.”

“Enough talking and more drinking,” Ginny piped up as she waved to Madam Rosmerta to bring a bottle of firewhiskey to the table.

With the drink laced, Blaise smirked, “As the one with the idea, I get to go first. Luna, Truth or Dare?”

In her melodic voice, Luna looked him straight in the eye as she replied, “Dare, of course.”

Theo watched as Blaise’s gaze turned dark, and his smirk deepened, “How about you flash everyone, love?”

Trying to clear the drink he inhaled, Draco choked out, “Shite, Blaise...right into it tonight, are we?”

“If you don’t want to see them, you don’t have to look,” Luna singsonged, promptly shutting Draco up.

With one more glance around the table, Luna wasted no more time loosening the ties of her flowy top and baring her breasts to the table. Blaise and Ginny applauded while Seamus let out an appreciative whistle. Before Luna could re-tie her blouse, two familiar voices called from nearby.

“Oi, if tits are being bared—”

“—we’d like in.”

Fred and George walked up to the table and pulled up chairs to fit between Seamus and Harry.

“We’re playing Veritaserum or Dare,” Ginny said as they settled, seemingly to try and deter them from joining.

“Hey, as long as no one dares us to kiss or anything, we want to play,” George said, staring around the table with a raised brow.

“You’ve got that right, Georgie.” Fred agreed with a look to Ginny like he was asking her to find fault in them joining.

Raising her hands, she caved. In the meantime, Luna had covered herself back up, much to the twins’ dismay. Before she could choose who to ask, however, Hermione and Neville also joined their group. Theo noticed the other noise had died down some, and looking around, he realised there weren’t many people left.

Lee Jordan was shrinking his sound equipment and a few other couples still littered around the room, but their group was the largest still in the establishment.

“And just what is going on over here?” Hermione asked the group.

“Ooh, does goodie, goodie Hermione want to join a game of drinking and shenanigans?” Fred asked while bouncing his eyebrows suggestively.

“Do you think she’s ever even played, Freddie?” George asked in a mock whisper.

Before they could continue, Harry joined the conversation for the first time, “Don’t worry. Hermione knows all about Veritaserum or Dare. We played it plenty eighth year.”

“Well then please, join the party, beautiful,” Blaise said as he pulled a chair up between him and Theo. “You in too, Neville?”

Once everyone was settled, Blaise clapped his hand on the table, “Now, whose turn was it? Right, Luna.”

All eyes landed on the blonde as she thought for a moment before asking, “Ginny, truth or dare?”

“No way am I choosing dare while this sober, truth,” she said, summoning the bottle and pouring herself a shot of the laced firewhiskey. With a quick salute to Luna, she downed the liquid with a hiss.

“Who were you with when you lost your virginity? And how did it happen?” Luna asked innocently.

As soon as the questions were out, Ginny promptly turned as red as her hair and flickered her eyes between her brothers before landing her murderous gaze on the small blonde.

“Luna, no.”

“You chose truth, so, yes.” 

“Se...and D…” Ginny mumbled, clamping a hand over her mouth trying to keep the words in.

“I couldn’t hear her answer, could you George?” Fred asked, causing Ginny’s blush to darken even more.

“Afraid not. It also seemed too short to have been a full answer to both questions, Fred.”

Letting out a groan, Ginny pulled her hand away, locking eyes with the—until now—quiet and unnoticed bright red Seamus. “Seamus buggered me while Dean popped my cherry, and after hearing other girls horror stories, I couldn’t have asked for a better first time. They made it amazing.”

Everyone but Harry, Seamus, and Luna seemed shocked at this revelation, while the rest of the group stared between Seamus and Ginny.

Before the silence could stretch on too long, Neville popped in and slapped Seamus on the shoulder. “Good on you, mate! I’m sure Hannah wouldn’t look back and say that about our first time. I was awkward at everything.”

The tension lifted as everyone laughed at Neville’s self-depreciation, and the game continued. After a few rounds, and everyone feeling the effects of their drinks, it was Harry’s turn to choose a victim. Eyes bright with mischief he looked at Hermione. “Truth or dare?”

“I’m feeling brave. Hit me with a dare.”

Gaze glancing towards Theo as a smirk slid across his lips, Harry looked back at Hermione. “I dare you to kiss Draco. I know how much you wanted to in school, so here’s your chance.”

If Theo hadn’t been looking at Hermione, he would have missed the slight tension that radiated through her body at Harry’s request. But before he could wonder why she would react like that when she had already given Luna a lapdance and flashed her bum to the unsuspecting passersby out on the road, she pushed away from the table.

“Mmm, yes, time to get over a little school crush I used to harbour.” Theo heard her say as she sauntered around the table towards his husband.

It was almost as if she was walking in slow motion, her every move exaggerated. The sway of her hips and the bounce of her curls seemed to radiate energy all its own. Stopping in front of Draco’s chair, she used his tie to pull him to standing. Theo watched as if they were the only other two people around.

When she surged to her toes and pulled Draco towards her to crush their lips together, it was as if the energy that had been building crashed over Theo. They were beautiful together—like they were meant to be. It was easy to imagine them both naked, hands roaming each other's bodies, lips claiming the other while Theo enjoyed the show.

A throat cleared and pulled Theo out of his fantasy, bringing him back to the real world at a table surrounded by his friends. He wasn’t somewhere private with Draco and Hermione, and the way they both came up for air, it was evident they had also forgotten they were snogging in front of quite a lot of people.

Madam Rosmerta looked around the group—pointedly ignoring Draco and Hermione, who still had their arms around each other—and tapped her wrist with a raised eyebrow.

“Blimey, is it already half-past twelve?” Blaise exclaimed after casting a tempus charm.

Looking around, Theo realised they were the only ones left in the pub and Rosmerta was putting up the last of the mugs, waiting for the ones left on their table so she could finish closing.

“As much as I love you all, I am ready for bed.” She said in a firm but fond tone.

Neville stood and hurried over to the bar with his arms full of mugs and shot glasses that littered their table. “Let me help you finish these up, I can’t believe it is already so late.”

Even with his arms full, Neville hadn’t been able to pick up half of the glassware they ended up amassing on their table. Standing from the table, Theo also pulled his wand and pointed it to the rest of the glasses on the table, intending to levitate them over to the bar. As the room swirled around him once he got to his feet, he realised exactly why Neville had chosen to walk his load over.

“Seriously children, just get out. I could get this done a lot quicker if I didn’t have a bunch of drunken idiots trying to help.”

“Aww, come on Rosie, you know you don’t want to kick us out.” Blaise batted his eyelashes towards Rosmerta as he leant across the bar.

“You’re right, and that is  _ exactly  _ why you are all going to gather up your coats and either take a room or head home. Sober up potions for those wanting to apparate home, can't worry about you all splinching yourselves now.” Pointing her finger at Blaise as a smirk spread across his face, she sighed. “And I tell you every time, quit calling me Rosie.”

“You wound me, my love,” Blaise bemoaned, slapping his hands over his heart, “I know one of these years you are going to give in to your feelings. I guess I’m just going to have to bury my sorrow in some other unsuspecting bird.”

Turning around Blaise shouted, “Oi, Ginny! You sat on my lap all night, come home with me.”

“Not gonna be your unsuspecting bird tonight, Blaise. When you decide you’re done with your playboy ways, come and talk to me.”

Theo didn’t miss the wink the redhead sent Blaise’s direction, and from the wolf whistle from Fred and retching sounds from George, her brothers hadn’t missed it either.

Slowly, everyone made their way out the door after grabbing a Sober-up Potion and telling their hostess goodnight. Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry made their way to the Apparition point first. Blaise and Luna ended up heading off in the same direction, while Neville and Seamus wove their way towards Hogwarts, arms around each other's shoulders to sleep off their hangovers in Neville’s rooms at the school.

Before he could even open his mouth to bid Hermione goodnight, she turned and looked at Theo. “The potion did its job well; makes me feel like I wasted an entire night of drinking. Care to invite me back to your place for a nightcap?”

Brain short-circuiting at the forwardness of her words and mischievous look in her gaze, Theo couldn’t make his mouth form any sort of response. The soothing presence of Draco leaning into him jolted him back enough to choke out what he hoped sounded like a composed, “of course.”

Thankfully, his husband saved them from any misunderstandings. “We have a wonderful elf-made wine. Or if you’d rather stick with what we’ve already been drinking, there is also an unopened bottle of Ogden’s firewhiskey in the liquor cabinet.”

“Lead the way then,” Hermione replied with an alluring smile as she held her hand out. 

The hand on his back urged him forward, and Theo tucked her arm in his, leading their small party to the Apparition point. The journey seemed to stretch on for eons when in reality, he knew it took no time at all. Her touch felt as if it burnt through his clothing. Every brush of her hip sent flames along his side, and fingertips lightly pressed into his arm, pulsing warmth to the same beat as his heart.

Reaching the mark, he wrapped one arm around Hermione and held his other out to Draco. Double-side along wasn’t easy, but he knew he would be able to bring these two anywhere they were willing to go with him. When Draco wrapped his arms around both of them, Theo had to take a breath, so the feeling of being complete didn’t overwhelm him.

Meeting the calm grey eyes of his husband across the top of Hermione’s head was the grounding he needed to get them home. His mind clear enough to picture their flat, Theo spun them into nothingness with a faint _ pop _ .


	3. Sex and Magick

Rematerializing in the middle of their living room, Theo and Draco both stepped back from Hermione at the same time and watched as she gave their flat an appraising look.

Her gaze came back to the two of them slowly with a raised brow. “You do know the nightcap was a ruse to get here, right?” Before Hermione had even finished her question, her dress dropped to the floor. She was left standing in their living room, nothing on but her knickers and heels. “Because I’ve wanted you both for a long time, and I hope I wasn’t misreading anything back at the pub.”

Theo felt Draco step behind him and hissed when he roughly palmed his erection through his trousers.

“I think my husband’s reaction shows that we are very interested—even if we were unaware of the ruse.”

Theo watched her breasts heave as her breathing sped up to match his, her gaze fastened to Draco’s hand as it continued to tease him through his trousers. Through hooded eyes, he watched her approach; her eyes raking over his body felt like a caress of its own.

Reaching out once she got close enough, Hermione dug her hands into his hair and pulled Theo down into a slow kiss, just an initial press of lips. As she shifted closer, her core pressed Draco’s hand harder into his erection and caused him to open his mouth on a moan. She took advantage and slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting of peppermint, and something that he couldn’t put a name to that seemed uniquely Hermione. 

A shiver of pleasure ran down Theo’s spine as Draco grazed his teeth over his ear. He growled, “bedroom, now,” loud enough for them both to hear.

Chasing Hermione’s lips when she broke their kiss, Theo let out a whimper when Draco dug fingers into his thick mane of hair and prevented him from moving forward anymore. 

Draco’s low chuckle vibrated through him before his commanding voice rang through the room. “You know the bedroom will be better for this. Now, be a good boy and show our guest the way.”

The thrill of being Draco’s good boy resonated through Theo as he took Hermione’s arm and made the short journey into their bedroom. Between the two of them, they could afford a larger flat, but both Draco and Theo wanted to be as far away as possible from the palatial manors they grew up in. Their small flat had everything they needed—namely, each other.

They definitely did not skimp on luxury when it came to their bed, however. The centrepiece of their bedroom was a large king-sized, four-poster, which was precisely where Theo backed Hermione to after entering the room. 

Theo watched with a predatory grin as her knees buckled, and she tumbled gracefully to the bed. As she laid back, her curls spread around her like a wild halo. The appreciative moan Draco let out was clearly heard, pulling Theo’s attention away from the beautiful woman in front of him to his shirtless husband standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

The glow from their bedside lamps gave enough light to show the want in Draco’s eyes as his gaze took in every inch of both of them. A predatory growl that made Theo’s balls tighten rumbled from Draco. “Merlin, you’re gorgeous together.” 

His gaze froze Theo in place when their eyes locked. In his periphery, he watched Draco’s hand slowly glide down his bulge as his command washed over Theo. 

“I want you to show Hermione how beautiful she is.”

Unable to do anything but follow his husband’s gaze when it slid away from his own, he looked down at the gorgeous woman in front of him. His eyes trailed over every beautiful curve.

“I want to watch you make her come, and then I want to taste her on your lips.” Draco’s rough voice purred right next to his ear as his hands circled Theo’s waist and started to unbutton his shirt.

Once the piece of cloth fell to the floor, Theo manoeuvred them both further onto the bed and situated himself between Hermione’s legs.

Watching as her gaze slid between Theo and Draco a few times, he paused and waited until her eyes landed on his once again. “Are you still ok with this?”

“Merlin, yes. I’ve wanted this for a very long time,” she said, reaching towards Theo.

He leant over her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, running his left hand up from her thigh to start kneading her breast. Pulling reluctantly away from her lips, he dipped his head and sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, drawing a small moan from the woman above him. Kissing his way to the other breast, he gave her right nipple the same treatment, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the ebony bud. 

His hand moved down to the apex of her thighs, fingers trailing up her slit over her lace knickers. Finding them already damp with desire, he looked up and caught her gaze. “I can feel how wet you are already, and I’ve barely even touched you. I can’t wait to have you dripping all over my face.”

“Then take my knickers off and put your mouth where your fingers are,” Hermione moaned out, the breathy quality of her voice taking away some of the harshness of her demand.

Looking back to Draco with a smirk, he found his husband palming his cock through his trousers and leaning against their dresser, eyes locked on the two of them. With a raised eyebrow, he asked, “Do I reward her yet?”

“We wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t dropped her dress in our living room. I think she has a little right to demand something from you. Now do as she says, and make her scream.”

Theo watched as Draco muttered a bit of wandless magic, and suddenly, the rest of their clothes disappeared. Tearing his eyes away from his husband’s naked cock, he turned back to Hermione and found her gaze locked on his.

“That should make things easier,” Draco said, his no-nonsense tone demanding action.

Wanting to please his husband and the woman before him, Theo dipped his head down to trail his tongue up Hermione’s slit lightly. Relishing in the hum of pleasure she let out, he spread her wide and repeated the action, swirling his tongue around her clit before dipping back down to lap at her sweet nectar.

When Theo slid a finger into her warm channel, the moaned, “Fuck, yes,” that came out of Hermione’s mouth was music to his ears. Her groans and whimpers were the perfect accompaniment to Draco’s constant litany of praise. 

“Isn’t his mouth exquisite?” He asked. Before Hermione could do anything but moan, however, he continued. “He does sinful things with his tongue. Spread her wider Theo, so I can watch that amazing muscle at work.”

A whine of his own made its way out of Theo as he shifted his position. He felt the bed shift as Draco came and sat on the edge for an even better view. 

Redoubling his efforts, Theo added another finger and crooked them both to find the soft button just inside her front wall. The way she almost bucked him off her was enough to tell him he’d found what he was looking for. Wrapping his lips around her clit, he sucked lightly as he tapped his fingers until her inner walls started to tighten around the digits.

“Yes, come for Theo. So beautiful.” Draco ground out, voice rough but reverent at the same time.

Fingers still buried in Hermione’s pussy as she continued to flutter around them, Theo lifted his head and found Draco’s hand wrapped around his cock, lazily stroking.

“Kiss me,” Draco murmured when their eyes met.

Theo slowly withdrew his fingers, earning a small whimper from Hermione, who watched them as she came down from her orgasm. Bringing his hand to Draco’s mouth, Theo trailed his fingertips over his lips. Looking at the way Hermione’s juices glistened on Draco’s lips in the low light of the room, Theo licked her essence from them before burying his hands into Draco’s thick hair and dove into a demanding kiss.

The bed shifted as Theo’s tongue tangled with Draco’s. Soft hair trailed across his side and abdomen, but before he could overthink it, Draco broke their kiss. His head dropped back as he moaned, and Theo looked down to see Hermione work on swallowing Draco’s large cock.

It wasn’t as long as Theo’s, but it made up for that in girth. He was almost jealous of another person’s mouth on his husband’s cock. He loved sucking it, but Hermione’s plump lips stretched around the thick length was too beautiful to muster up anything but arousal.

Theo trailed his eyes over Hermione’s body; the way she was stretched out across the bed to reach Draco, the sway of her large breasts, ample curves, plump arse sticking in the air. Trailing his fingers across her back and down her arse crack, Theo asked, “Have you ever been buggered?” 

As she rocked back into his light touch, Hermione pulled off Draco with a pop and answered with a breathy, “Yes.” Before Theo could say or ask anything else, she continued, “And yes, do it. I want you both inside me tonight.” 

Theo’s cock jumped at her words as she swallowed Draco back down. He couldn’t believe the two of them were lucky enough to have this beautiful woman in their bed. Even if they couldn’t convince her of Magick’s blessing, he would cherish this memory for the rest of his life.

Muttering a Cleansing Charm, Theo positioned himself behind Hermione, spread her cheeks, and circled her back entrance with his tongue.

At her choked, “ _ Oh, fuck, _ ” Draco chuckled. “Never been rimmed before? Oh, you are in for a treat. I know from personal experience that he is outstanding at this.”

Draco’s moan told Theo that Hermione must have turned her attention back to his cock. Pointing his tongue, he used his thumbs to spread her arse open as much as he could before spearing her hole and failing to hold back the grin as Hermione and Draco both moaned in succession.

Muttering a Lubrication Charm, Theo eased a finger into her tight bum and alternated pressing in with his finger and tongue. Adding another finger, he heard Hermione let out a loud moan as he started to scissor them. 

“Fuck, I’m ready. I need you inside me.” She whined.

Tutting to her, Draco said, “Patience, love. We don’t want to hurt you, and both of us are quite large.”

“Then add another finger,” She called over her shoulder.

Theo lifted his head and raised a brow to Draco. At his husband’s nod, he added a third finger and went back to licking around the stretched rim.

As she started rocking back on his fingers, repeating, “Please, please, please,” in choked moans, Theo pulled his fingers out of her arse.

With another Lubrication Charm, Theo slicked up his cock and rubbed the head against her rim, the chant changing to, “Yes, yes, yes,” as soon as the blunt head made contact with her entrance.

Waiting again for Draco’s nod, Theo began to ease inside. Giving her a moment to adjust as his head popped past her rim, he pushed in completely with one smooth thrust of his hips once he felt her relax. The way her arse gripped his neglected cock was almost too much for Theo. He was glad there were a few moments of them manoeuvering around before Draco was beneath her and lined up to her wet pussy. He pushed in slowly, and Theo involuntarily bucked as he felt the pressure of Draco’s cock against his. 

Sandwiched between both of them, Theo revelled in the way her soft curves moulded to the hard planes of their bodies. Theo and Draco knew each other’s rhythm so well; it didn’t take long for them to find one that worked best for the three of them.

Hermione’s head fell back onto Theo’s shoulder, her breathy moans and muttered expletives ringing in his ear. He took advantage of her exposed neck and started to nibble the junction where it met her shoulder.

Pulling back before he got carried away, Hermione dug her hand into his hair and pushed his head back to her neck. Theo took the hint and latched back onto the same spot to leave his mark. As he opened his eyes, he could see Draco doing the same to her breast.

The sight of something that marked her as his—semi-permanent as it was—was enough to send the orgasm that Theo had barely been holding back raged through him. Reaching around to rub circles around Hermione’s clit, it didn’t take much before she was cresting with him, the roar of Draco indicating he followed closely behind.

~~

The silence that surrounded him was familiar, as was the fact that it felt like they were in a large open area. Prying his eyes open, he found himself in the same white room as before, still buried inside Hermione, just the same as their honeymoon with an additional body.

Looking around, the room seemed empty, and Theo didn’t know if he was amused or annoyed that Magick—no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to remember to call him Erebus—called them to his plane again, yet had the audacity not to be here when they arrived.

No sooner had that thought crossed Theo’s mind, that the man suddenly appeared across from them on a chaise lounge.

“Finally, my three beauties together. It’s about time you found each other.”

Theo opened his mouth to speak; it had only been a month since he’d come to them. They had been working to find a way to go to Hermione, but then she ended up falling into their laps. Before he could say anything, Hermione beat him to it.

“I was scared.”

Chuckling fondly, Magick manoeuvered himself around and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Do you not trust me, little one?”

“Of course I do, Sir, I just…”

“No, no, none of that Sir business, I’ve told you that.” He cut in.

Theo could see a faint blush stretch down Hermione’s neck as she replied, “Yes, Mr Magick.”

“You are lucky I am taking a liking to that name, especially since these two won’t call me anything else either. Do you know I’ve smited people for less?” Waving off the scared squeak that Hermione let out, he continued, “I told you that you would feel unfulfilled until you came home. And I waited—a year and a half I waited—and watched as you made no move to make a change. So, I came to you again. I told you there was love waiting for you if only you would come home and trust that things can get better.”

Magick stood up and started pacing in front of the lounge.

“Three years of inaction, Miss Granger. Three years isn’t much to someone like me in the long run—being immortal gives the passage of time a very different meaning. But I have been waiting to bring you three together in this life cycle ever since the last of you was born. Circumstances made me wait longer than I wanted to—don’t know who let an evil Wizard rampage through Britain but that is a conversation for another time…

“But the three of you are meant to do great things. Even without the war, you would have set about so many changes, but now that the corruption has been revealed? Well, I had to reveal myself to the other two since you seemed to be dragging your feet. You all are going to do great things for the Wizarding World.”

“Great things? What do you mean by that?” Hermione interjected when Magick paused.

Holding a finger over his lips, he sent them a mischievous wink and started to walk backwards away from them. The further he got, the less solid he became, but his voice still rang loud and clear.

“I can’t tell you all my secrets. But a word of advice? It looks as if the British Ministry could use a bit of...reform.” Chuckle ringing loudly through the space, Theo saw him disappear as the room around them started to darken. 

~~

Theo came back to himself in the same position they had been for the entire conversation. But now they were back on the bed in their flat, instead of some existential place that housed a god who seemed to be invested in his love life.

“I’m so sorry,” Hermione’s voice wavered as she spoke up. “I should have told you about him sooner. I tried to think of a way to explain it all night, but I didn’t like any of them.”

Pushing away from both of them, Theo could feel the tension radiating off of Hermione. He did the only thing he could think of, the same thing he does for Draco when the anxiety becomes too much for him. He wrapped his arms tight around Hermione’s middle and pulled her back flush against his chest and began to hum the melody to a song he remembered his mother humming to him as a child.

While he hummed, Draco lifted Hermione’s chin, so she was looking at him, “Hermione, one thing he forgot to mention was, he came to us too, on our honeymoon about a month ago. If you hadn’t come home for the Gala, Theo and I were going to try to come find you.”

Coming to the end of the melody, Theo joined the conversation, “Hermione, why did you come home? If Magick had been coming to you for so long, why did you finally come back now?”

Looking back at Theo over her shoulder, she replied, “About a month ago, I had a dream of two handsome men who were everything I didn’t even know I wanted in my partners. I woke up knowing that I couldn’t keep running forever. When Harry invited me to the Christmas Gala, I knew that would be the best place to try and speak to you both without it being any weirder than me coming home after a four-year hiatus.”

Pulling his softened cock out of her arse, Theo moved around, so she didn’t have to continue to crane her neck. “How about,” he started and glanced at Draco before looking back at Hermione, “we shower and get dressed, and we can talk about this more after.”

Draco moved back with a groan and stood from the bed, holding his hand out to Hermione, he said, “I’ve only got one question.”

They both turned to look at Draco with questioning looks 

“Who’s up for round two after our talk? Because Magick sure knows how to take away some of the best parts of sex. I hope he doesn’t do that very often, now that we’ve found each other.”

Hermione let him pull her to standing as she replied, “I have a feeling that isn’t the last we’ve seen of him. He seems very invested in us for some reason.”

Theo shrugged at her words. Right now, he didn’t care about the plan Magick seemed to have for their future. The only thing he cared about were the people in front of him; his husband and their third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr if you’d like at [MalfoysRaven](https://malfoysraven.tumblr.com/)! I’m still working on figuring it all out though!
> 
> Or come visit me on Facebook at [MalfoysRaven](https://www.facebook.com/malfoys.raven.5)! 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
